militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Binyamin Ben-Eliezer
| birth_place = Basra, Iraq | Year of Aliyah = 1950 | death_date = | Knesset(s) = 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 | party1 = Yahad | partyyears1 = 1984 | party2 = | partyyears2 = 1984–1991 | party3 = Labor Party | partyyears3 = 1991–1999 | party4 = One Israel | partyyears4 = 1999–2001 | party5 = Labor Party | partyyears5 = 2001– | minister1 = Minister of Housing & Construction | ministeryears1 = 1992–1996 | minister2 = Deputy Prime Minister | ministeryears2 = 1999–2001 | minister3 = Minister of Communications | ministeryears3 = 1999–2001 | minister4 = Minister of Housing & Construction | ministeryears4 = 2000–2001 | minister5 = Minister of Defense | ministeryears5 = 2001–2002 | minister6 = Minister of National Infrastructure | ministeryears6 = 2005 | minister7 = Minister of National Infrastructure | ministeryears7 = 2006–2009 | minister8 = | ministeryears8 = 2009–2011 }} Binyamin Fuad Ben-Eliezer ( , , born 12 February 1936) is an Israeli politician and former military officer of Iraqi origin. He currently serves as a member of the Knesset for the Labor Party, and has held several ministerial posts, including Minister of Industry, Trade and Labour, Minister of Defense, Deputy Prime Minister. Biography Born in Basra in southern Iraq, as Fuad, Son of Saleh and Farha. Ben-Eliezer made aliyah to Israel in 1950, hebraizing his First name to Binyamin. He entered the Israel Defense Forces in 1954, and became a career soldier. He served as a Commander in the Six-Day War and the Yom Kippur War, and was wounded in the War of Attrition. In 1977, he was appointed First Commanding Officer in Southern Lebanon, serving as the army liaison between the Lebanese Christian militias and Israel. He was Military Governor of Judea and Samaria (1978–81) and was Coordinator of Government Activities in the Territories from 1983 until 1984. He completed his military service with the rank of Brigadier General. He was first elected to the Knesset in 1984 on the Yahad list, which merged into the during his first term. He was re-elected in 1988 and 1992, by which time the Alignment had become the Labor Party. On 13 July 1992 he was appointed Minister of Housing and Construction in Yitzhak Rabin's government. He retained his seat in the 1996 elections, but lost his place in the cabinet as Labor went into opposition. Following Ehud Barak's victory in the 1999 Prime Minister election, Ben-Eliezer returned to the cabinet as Deputy Prime Minister and Minister of Communications. From 11 October 2000 until 3 March 2001 he also served as Minister of Housing and Construction. After Ariel Sharon's victory in the special election for Prime Minister in 2001, Ben-Eliezer was appointed Minister of Defense in the national unity government, and served as Labor Party leader following Barak's resignation until Amram Mitzna was elected in 2002. He left the post on 2 October 2002 when Labor withdrew from the coalition. Re-elected again in 2003, Ben-Eliezer served as Minister of National Infrastructure from 10 January 2005 until 23 November, when Labor left the government. In the Labor Party leadership election on 9 November 2005, he came third with 16.8% of the vote, behind Amir Peretz and Shimon Peres. He retained his seat again in the 2006 elections, and was appointed Minister of National Infrastructure in Ehud Olmert's government. In March 2007, Ben-Eliezer was forced to cancel a trip to Egypt after being warned by Egyptian intelligence that he could be arrested, when Egyptian media and opposition implicated him in the 'massacre' of 250 Egyptian POWs during the Six-Day War following an Israeli documentary. However, the allegations are disputed by both Binyamin Ben-Eliezer and the documentary film-maker Ron Edelist.Egypt anger over 1967 'massacre' BBC News, 5 March 2007 Placed eighth on the party's list, he was re-elected again in the 2009 elections and appointed Minister of Industry, Trade and Labour. He resigned from the cabinet after Ehud Barak left the Labor Party to establish Independence in January 2011.Labor ministers quit gov't after split Ynetnews, 17 January 2011 Ben-Eliezer is considered a hawk on foreign policy and was one of the main architects of the invasion of Lebanon as well as a strong proponent for Operation Defensive Shield. He advocated halting peace talks with Palestinians until there was an end to violence against Israelis, although he believed once their leadership is able to put a stop to "terrorism" and abandon it as a political tool there should be "compromise" in final status talks with the Palestinian Authority. He lives in Rishon LeZion and is married with five children. Some of his granddaughters live in the United States of America. He is fluent in Hebrew, Arabic and English. He contracted pneumonia in March 2011 and was put into a medically induced coma. Ben-Eliezer warned in 2012: "So far Palestinians have kept quiet, but one day they will awake and the explosion will happen. People don't accept being under military rule for 50 years." References External links * *Binyamin Ben-Eliezer Israel Ministry of Foreign Affairs Category:1936 births Category:People from Baghdad Category:Iraqi Jews Category:Iraqi emigrants to Israel Category:Israeli generals Category:Leaders of political parties in Israel Category:Members of the Knesset Category:2016 deaths Category:Yahad (defunct political party) politicians Category:Alignment (political party) politicians Category:One Israel politicians Category:Ministers of Defense of Israel